Ga Eul Perfect Evolution
by AmyAmiki
Summary: Tras la marcha de Yi Young a Suecia, Ga Eul viaja a Japon con su tia, donde conoce a su prima Sunako y a los amigos con los que Sunako comparte casa. Años después,Ga Eul regresa a su hogar con nuevas amistades...justo días después del regreso de Yi Young


Mi primer fanfic de este fantastico dorama ^^ Un crossover con Yamato Nadeshiko/Perfect Evolution

Espero que les guste ^^! Dejen comentariosss! n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Preparando un viaje<strong>

El sonido del teléfono se entrecortaba ligeramente. Yi Young torció el gesto, molesto. Empezó a caminar, esperando que se escuchara mejor. Un paraguas le protegía de la llovizna mañanera en las calles de Estocolmo.

-¿Yi Young?-preguntó la voz a otro lado del teléfono. Yi Young finalmente sonrió.

-Ya te escucho- comentó. Al otro lado se oyó una risita-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

-Te imagino mirando al cielo, no precisamente con amabilidad.

-Yah…Woo Bin,¿me llamas para hablar del tiempo?-la risa se repitió al otro lado del teléfono, esta vez más estridente.

-No, me temo que no. No te va a gustar, pero a partir de ahora debo dejar de informarte sobre lo que hace y no hace Ga Eul- Yi Young detuvo el paso, sorprendido.

-¿Mwo?* ¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó nervioso.

-Petición de Ga Eul. Soy un buen chico, no puedo negarle un favor a una dama.

-¿Tú un buen chico?¿Desde cuándo?...Olvídalo, ¿te ha dicho por qué?-Yi Young cerró el paraguas y se refugió en un portal.

-Me pediste que no le hablara sobre ti para que no se ilusionara demasiado- respondió Woo Bin- aunque teniendo en cuenta que le dijiste que ella sería la primera persona a la que buscarías a tu regreso…¿sabes que eres bastante incoherente?

- Que no seas capaz de comprender lo que hago no significa que sea incoherente- replicó Yi Young-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

-Pues que Ga Eul tiene un sentido retorcido de la justicia. Si ella no sabe de ti, tú tampoco de ella. Pensándolo de nuevo, no es realmente retorcido.

-Tú consideras retorcido cualquier cosa que no sea ideada por ti. Entonces debo asumir que no me dirás nada más sobre ella…hum, araso.

-¿"Araso"?- preguntó sorprendido Woo Bin- ¿qué fue eso?¿Un "espero que le vaya bien"? No me vas a seguir preguntando?

-Aunque lo hiciera no responderías. Prefiero no darte esa satisfacción.

-Yah…¿quién eres tú y que has hecho con Yi Young?

-Lo tomaré como un halago-bromeó Yi Young. El cielo se fue aclarando lentamente, y tras unos instantes dejó de llover. Yi Young miró al sol- Pero más te vale decirme al momento si le ocurre algo grave ¿araso?

-Yah, eso es más normal en ti. El caballero en la sombra. _All rigth,captain__.Corto la trasmisión._

Cuando Yi Young cerró el teléfono, se sintió ligeramente angustiado. Durante los últimos meses, gracias al F4, tenía conocimiento de todo lo que hacía Ga Eul. Esta decisión tan repentina le hizo sospechar que Jan Di había tenido algo que ver en el asunto. Suspiró. Ya se vengaría más adelante. Se miró las manos. Tal vez debería practicar un poco, al menos despejaría ligeramente la cabeza.

* * *

><p>-¿En serio crees que hice bien?-preguntaba preocupada Ga Eul. Jan Di metió otra falda en la maleta y bufó. Ga Eul se sentó sobre la cama.<p>

-Yah, Ga Eul, ya hemos hablado de ello. ¿O es que quieres tener a los espias de Woo Bin persiguiéndote por Japón?- Jan Di abrazó a su amiga,riéndose. Ga Eul, sin embargo, mostró una ligera sonrisa .

-Los tendré igualmente. Pero no quiero preocupar a Yi Young-sunbae.

-Yi Young-sunbae está viendo mundo y realizándose como persona. Deberías hacer lo mismo. Es una gran oportunidad, no la desaproveches-Ga Eul asintió, no muy convencida. Jan Di prosiguió hablando- Tienes que hacer muchas fotos, y traer souvenirs si puedes.

-Eso haré- dijo Ga Eul. Jan Di volvió a meter más ropa en la mochila. Mientras que Jan Di estaba distraída, Ga Eul cogió una foto del F4 y la metió disimuladamente en la maleta. Al menos, podría ver siempre que desease a Yi Young.

-Yah…además, me dijiste que tu tía tenía una sobrina. Seguro que os haceís buenas amigas. Aunque tampoco me olvides ¿eh?-Ga Eul sonrió. Había oído hablar a su tía sobre su sobrina, llamada Sunako. Lo que no entendía era el inmenso interés de que ambas se conocieran.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué Ga Eul se marcha a Japon?-preguntó sorprendido Woo Bin. Jun Pyo asintió, mientras que se sentaba en el sofá. Woo Bin dejó unos instantes la partida de billar que tenía con Ji Hoo para cogerse una copa. Ji Hoo suspiró. Tras la graduación , los miembros del F4 se habían disgregado, y se podían contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que se habían podido reunir. Esta vez había sido Jun Pyo quien les había visitado, puesto que Yi Young estaba bastante ocupado con una exhibición de arte. Por supuesto, Jan Di no sabía que se encontraba en la ciudad, y el pobre tenía que contener las ganas de ir a verla.<p>

-Cuando llegué al aereopuerto, las vi allí. Averiguando a mi manera, descubrí que Ga Eul tiene reserva para un vuelo a Tokyo dentro de un par de días. Es una suerte que decidiera disimular y dejar el jet privado en Estados Unidos.

-Ga Eul es realmente inteligente- reconoció Woo Bin – Me hizo prometer que no diría nada más a Yi Young sobre ella. Lo estaba planeando. Realmente Yi Young te mereces a Ga Eul- añadió con una media sonrisa.

-Me parece que Jan Di ha tenido algo que ver- comentó Ji Hoo. Los demás no rebatieron su opinión. Woo Bin volvió al juego-¿Se lo vas a decir a Yi Young?

-Yah…¿por qué tengo que decírselo yo?- preguntó Woo Bin. La esfera entró en el agujero.

-Tal vez…no haga falta mencionárselo. No creo que Ga Eul se quede allí mucho tiempo-argumentó Jun Pyo. Woo Bin falló el siguiente tiro.

-Me parece que eso tendré que averiguarlo.

-¿No dijiste que le habías hecho una promesa a Ga Eul?- preguntó interesado Ji Hoo. Woo Bin sonrió.

-Le prometí no informar a Yi Young. No dije nada de dejar de …mantenerme a su cuidado.

-Querrás decir espiarla- opinó Jun Pyo- ¿no tienes miedo de la patada de Jan Di?

-Sinceramente…creo que me asusta más Yi Young enfadando. Con Ga Eul, nunca se sabe que piensa ese chico.

Bye Bye!

*Nota de Autor:

Mwo?=¿Qué?


End file.
